The Reason
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; enaena things ] Taeyong bisa gila karena sentuhan Jaehyun. / "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, hyung, your cock is turnin' on. I cant believe this...hyung." / "I taste you and drink you. My heart trembles, I keep drinking you in but it's not enough yet."—EXO, Overdose. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L.] [JaeYong] [Sunshine (Your Smile)'s Sequel]
Kekasihnya, sebelum sadar bahwa Jaehyun seenaknya masuk ke kamar mandi, sedang melakukan _striptease._ Telanjang, dan sambil tersenyum. Senyum kesukaannya, dikombinasikan oleh tubuh polos kesukaannya, membuat yang dibawah _bangun_. Pertanda tidak bagus.

Jaehyun kaget setengah mati, teriakan _Taetokki_ -nya membuat telinganya berdenging sesaat. Taeyong yang melihat Jaehyun kaget, ia langsung buru buru menyembunyikan diri di _shower box_ , menutup tirainya. Menyembulkan kepala berambut ungu _blaster_ putihnya.

" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, hyung, your cock is turnin' on. I cant believe this...hyung."_

Sekarang gantian Taeyong yang melongo. _WTF, si bodoh itu masih saja berpikiran mesum._

"Hyung, aku mau mandi. Ayo keluar." Bagaimana Taeyong keluar, jika si mesum masih setia menatapnya? Bisa bisa ia diperkosa disini.

"YAAAAAAA JUNG TUTUP MATAMU DULU BODOOOOOHHH!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **The Reason (Sunshine (Your Smile)'s Sequel)**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _jaehyurn._**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee_**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn! This**_ _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 _(Ini ada adegan naena guys. Hampir keseluruhannya. Sudah aku peringatkan ya._

 _Oiya, rambut Jaehyun seperti sebelum debut, ya, hitam legam._

 _Dan aku buat cerita ini sambil mendengar EXO - Lady Luck, EXO – Transformer._

 _Aku rasa itu juga bagus untuk backsound,_

 _nada lagunya sensual dan banyak kata ambigu, banyak desah. Aku suka.)_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

 ** _(pst, italic paragraph means flashback)._**

.

.

 _"_ _I taste you and drink you. My heart trembles, I keep drinking you in but it's not enough yet."—EXO, Overdose (2014)_

.

.

Setelah Jaehyun menutup mata dan Taeyong memakai handuk serta berlari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya, Ruang tengah kini lebih ribut dari biasanya. Semua heboh, karena Jaehyun yang memasuki kamar mandi sembarangan. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bertanya apakah ada orang didalam.

"Yuta- _ie_ , kira kira Jaehyun kenapa bisa begitu, sih?" tanya Chittaphon, sambil bergelayut manja. Yuta hanya tersenyum miring, seakan tahu apa pemikiran Jaehyun,

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu, mungkin. Daritadi kan kita berisik. Biasanya kalo kita udah berisik pasti kamar mandi kosong, kan?" jawab Yuta (sok) polos sambil mengelus rambut Chittaphon. Padahal di hatinya, ia menganggap Jaehyun itu sengaja. Dan berlanjut dengan bayangan bayangan mesum lainnya.

Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Johnny, dan memeluknya, menutup mukanya yang masih memerah karena malu. Hansol hanya diam, tak cemburu, karena ia sangat mengetahui sifat Taeyong yang selalu memeluk Johnny dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di perut Johnny ketika sedang malu berlebihan. Hansol malah bangga, artinya kekasihnya itu masih bisa menjadi tumpuan yang lain meski telah memiliki dirinya.

Penghuni ruang tengah semakin ricuh karena sang _korban_ telah muncul. Tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya langsung, sebab Youngho memelototi adik adiknya tanda agar tidak mengganggu. Taeil dan Hansol diam diam pergi, menuju dapur, melihat perkembangan tugas si bungsu dan sekaligus membantu mengerjakannya bersama Minhyung.

" _Taetokki_ hyung."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan penghuni ruang tengah. Tampak, didepan pintu kamar, Jaehyun mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Dia bertelanjang dada, dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_. Suaranya serak, menatap Taeyong intens.

Tapi, jika kita perhatikan lagi, celana bagian tengahnya menggembung.

Taeyong mendongak, dan menatap Jaehyun takut, baginya, Jaehyun yang serius ini seperti iblis. Yang ditatap diam saja, menuju dapur, dan berbicara kepada Mark. "Minhyung-a. nanti kau tidur di kamar _Taetokki_ hyung, tanpa penolakan." Dan meninggalkan keempat penghuni dapur yang melongo menuju ruang tengah,

"Ayo ikut aku. Kamarku. Sekarang."

.

.

 _"_ _I need your warmth, It tells me that I'm alright. I need you, I need you."—NCT U sub B, Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Without You (2016)_

.

.

Jaehyun mengunci pintu kamar, dan setelahnya menyimpan kunci tersebut di laci saat Taeyong lengah.

"J-jadi...kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _big baby_?" Taeyong langsung bertanya keintinya, matanya masih tidak mau menatap Jaehyun. Sebab Jaehyun sedang bertelanjang dada, sixpack kesukaannya terpampang dan itu tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Berbahaya malah.

Jaehyun mengulum senyum entah untuk keberapakalinya di hari ini, "Jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa hyung lakukan yang _seperti itu_ di kamar mandi? Kenapa tidak didepanku sa—"

"—nanti kau malah lepas kendali, Jung! Kau tahu kan aku tidak ingin berjalan terseok seok lagi? Sudah cukup waktu kita belum debut aku ditatap aneh oleh para sunbae karena cara berjalanku!" Taeyong memotong dan sekaligus membentak, membuat Jaehyun terkejut.

"Baiklah, soal itu aku benar benar minta maaf, hyung tahu kan aku sedang berada dibawah pengaruh soda bercampur obat perangsang yang Suho hyung berikan padaku waktu kejadian? Dan hyung sendiri yang mau membantuku, kan?" Taeyong membatu, sekilas-kilas kejadian lama itu melintas di otaknya.

Dan dia ingat, memang dia yang menawarkan diri.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang seperti sudah mengingatnya dengan baik, kemuadian ia duduk dibelakang Taeyong yang berada di pinggir ranjang miliknya, memeluk Taeyong erat. Jaehyun membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang lebih serak,

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa?" sambil menjilat telinga Taeyong.

"Apa harus aku pakai cara _paksa_ , hyung?" lanjutnya, sekarang tangannya yang berulah, menyingkap celana pendek Taeyong, membuat paha mulus itu unjuk diri. Lalu dengan perlahan membelai kulit paha hyung nya. Taeyong berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, tapi lelaki dibelakang dirinya malah mengecup lehernya lembut, menghantarkan rasa geli yang nikmat.

"B-baiklah— _eu-unghh...hhh~_ jadi, a-aku _—hmm-mhhh ahh..._ aku hanya berlatih, kok. H-habisnya...Jae- _ie_ lebih memerhatikan Doyoung- _ie_ sekarang, nah a-aku perhatikan, Doyoung- _ie_ sekarang lebih seksi—makanya saat aku tanya rahasianya, kata D-doyoung- _ie_ menari seksi...j-jadi...ya begitu." Jaehyun menyeringai, sekarang tangannya menyelinap ke dalam kaos tanpa lengan milik Taeyong, lalu mengelus perlahan, merambat ke dua tonjolan didada kekasihnya.

"Padahal aku memerhatikan Doyoung hyung karena dia _best buddy_ ku, hyung. Aku bahkan sebenarnya memerhatikanmu lebih dari Doyoung hyung, tapi hyung mungkin saja yang tidak sadar." Rajuk Jaehyun, tapi tangannya masih aktif di tubuh Taeyong, menggoda kekasihnya.

"A-ah begitu? Mianhae, Jae- _ie_ , aku akhir akhir ini memang sedang tidak peka, uhnggg~ Woojae kesayangan hyung jangan merajuk begitu, hm?"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan hyung. Tapi soal merajuk, hyung harus menghiburku, bagaimanaaaa~?" Jaehyun ber-aegyo, membuat Taeyong luluh.

"Oke. Hibur seperti apa?"

"Goda aku, tanpa busana, dan harus nakal. Sekarang."

.

.

 _"_ _Come to me, don't hesitate. You're alluring, you're my universe. Just love me right, my entire universe is you."—EXO, Love Me Right (2015)_

.

.

"Jae- _ie_ _uhmmm~_ apa kekasihku yang seksi ini senang, melihat hyung?" goda Taeyong, sambil mengulum jari telunjuknya, tangannya yang lain mengelus dada bidang Jaehyun, membuat pola acak. Jaehyun menggangguk kaku, nafasnya memburu.

"Ya." Suara Jaehyun semakin serak, membuat Taeyong semakin terbakar nafsu. Suara kekasihnya lebih seksi saat ini. Taeyong menduduki gundukkan panas Jaehyun, empunya langsung menggeram.

Taeyong menggesekkan bongkahan bulatnya ke gundukkan panas itu berkali kali, membuat Jaehyun hampir kehilangan kendali.

" _Tease me more, Taeyong Lee._ " Ujar Jaehyun tercekat. Seperti kelinci betina yang sedang terangsang, Taeyong menurut, lalu menggesek gundukkan panas Jaehyun berulang kali, tangannya meraba raba sixpack keras Jaehyun, hasil kerja selama menjadi trainee. Bibirnya menciumi jakun lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, merambat ke bibir kekasihnya, melumat penuh nafsu. Jaehyun membalasnya juga, tapi membiarkan hyungnya yang mengambil alih permainan bibir dan lidah mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa posisi telah berbalik, Jaehyun kini menindihnya, tetapi tetap menumpukan berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pasangannya memegang rahang tegas Taeyong, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taeyong menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman penuh gairah mereka, tetapi Jaehyun tidak suka hazel indah kekasihnya tertutup,

" _Always open your eyes, hyung. I want you see that long ass ride for ride you."_

.

.

 _"_ _This moment when our eyes met, little by little the color tinged. The things that too difficult, just like that, pass. It will get closer if it's with you."—SM Rookies Boys, Switch (2014-2015)_

.

.

Taeyong tahu, ini salah, membiarkan Jaehyun mengendarainya. Karena pasti pada akhirnya dia akan berjalan terseok seok ataupun akan pegal-pegal. Tapi ia menikmati semua sentuhan sensual Jaehyun. tubuh dan otaknya tidak sejalan dengan hati, kalau kata fanfic yang beredar di kalangan fans. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Taeyong tidak bisa berhenti, hatinya ingin berhenti, tetapi reaksinya saat disentuh, dimanja, dimainkan oleh Jaehyun jelas berbeda, kebalikannya.

Seperti saat ini. Analnya serasa dibelah, sakitnya minta ampun, padahal _lube_ yang dipakai sudah banyak sekali.

Dan hanya perasaannya, atau memang benar, kalau ukuran penis Jaehyun makin membesar? Sepertinya yang dulu tidak sesakit ini.

"S-sakit, Jae _-ie._ " Ujar Taeyong pelan. Tapi Jaehyun tidak setuli itu untuk tidak mendengar suara lirih Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, apa kita selesaikan saja?" tanya Jaehyun pengertian, padahal penisnya terus melesak ke anal Taeyong. Taeyong menggeleng kuat kuat,

"T-tidak! Sudah terlanjur bangun lagiii~" rengeknya. Merujuk pada penisnya yang telah tegak kembali, setelah saat foreplay dibuat klimaks berkali kali, padahal Jaehyun sama sekali belum menyentuh penisnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Oke, aku akan masuk langsung setelah ini, tahan sakitnya, ya? Kalau tidak kuat gigit saja bahuku, atau cakar saja punggungku." Taeyong mengangguk anteng, setelahnya langsung menjerit kuat saat penis Jaehyun masuk secara utuh.

Menjerit antara sakit karena analnya dipaksa untuk menelan penis sebesar itu dan nikmat karena tepat saat itu juga, kepala penis Jaehyun menubruk _sweetspot_ nya.

" _A-AAHHH~!_ Disitu, Jae- _ie_ ~" rajuk Taeyong, memohon agar Jaehyun menubruk bagian yang sama. Jaehyun menyanggupi, penisnya kembali menubruk _sweetspot_ lelaki jantan tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada jantan jantannya sama sekali itu. Berkali kali hingga membuat kecepatan yang konstan, cepat, tepat, dalam, dan keras.

 _"_ _Nyaaaan~! Ahhhh hhh hh m-moreehh Jae-ieehhh uhhhh,"_ racau Taeyong, ia mendesah tak terkendali, meminta agar Jaehyun terus memberikan kenikmatan, Jaehyun tersenyum, menahan desah. Tangannya merambat ke bongkahan bulat Taeyong, lalu meremasnya kuat, membuat Taeyong memekik kencang. Jaehyun menyeringai,

 _"_ _I like your behind that's about to burst. I like your butt, hyung."_

.

.

 _"_ _I just wanna love you, give me that chance, wanna hold you. Baby you know that I need you I need you, and I want you in my life."—Amber ft. Eric Nam, Just Wanna (2015)_

.

.

Taeyong terus menjerit parau sarat kenikmatan, tangan kanannya mengacak rambut hitam legam Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun makin terlihat seksi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengurut penisnya kuat, menambah kenikmatan duniawinya. Matanya sayu, tubuhnya penuh keringat. Ia sudah klimaks dua kali saat permainan inti dan berkali kali saat foreplay, tetapi Jaehyun sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda tanda klimaks.

" _Your sweats make you more more more and more cutie and hottie, Taetokki._ "

Jaehyun menambah kecepatannya lebih dari batas maksimal, bibirnya melukiskan hickey di ceruk leher sang hyung satu, dan banyak disekitar dada, setelah itu mulutnya menghisap nipple Taeyong, seperti bayi kehausan. Tangan yang tidak menjadi tumpuan, pun ikut unjuk gigi di nipple Taeyong yang satunya.

 _"_ _ooohhh~ ahhhh yeahh, Jae-ie ini nikmat-hhh ahhh..."_

"Ya, aku tahu itu hyung, jadi cukup kau nikmati, biarkan aku bekerja keras malam ini." Jaehyun menggeram, ini making lovenya yang kedua dalam hidupnya, dan rasanya anal Taeyong lebih menjepit sang adik dengan kuat daripada yang pertama.

" _Shit, your anal, hyung. Too small._ " Suara serak Jaehyun keluar lagi, pertanda nafsunya memuncak. Tapi dia tidak ingin klimaks dulu, hancur imagenya sebagai top, jika dia sudah keluar sebelum bottomnya. Jaehyun masih bisa menahan spermanya dulu, menunggu Taeyong klimaks.

" _Yes! Yes! My anal too small, because your huge cock! Fuck me, fuck me with your huge cock until I didn't say anything except moan! A-ahhhh nghhh ouhhh~_ " Jaehyun menyeringai, kekasihnya ini ingin bermain dirty talk, rupanya.

" _I'll fuck you night to night baby, if you like. Are you ready?_ "

.

.

 _"_ _Hey doctor, am I okay like this? It is uncontrollable, melting in this attraction. Without this feeling, it's like I am dead. The reason I live is because of my addiction to the sweetness that is you." —EXO, Overdose (2014)_

.

.

Taeyong makin gila, tanpa babibu, ia langsung ikut dalam irama Jaehyun, membantu pergerakan yang sedang menggagahinya ini, analnya ia buat berkedut, hingga Jaehyun makin lepas kendali.

Rasa sakitnya tadi sudah digantikan oleh nikmat yang tiada tara, dan Taeyong sepertinya sudah rela kalau nanti dia tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali, toh NCT tidak punya jadwal besok.

Yang penting menuntaskan hasrat dulu.

Penis Taeyong kembali berkedut kedut untuk entah kesekian kalinya, pertanda puncaknya akan datang. Jaehyun yang mengetahui hal tersebut, sigap mengocok penis Taeyong, membantu pelepasan hyungnya.

" _Aaa-AKKHH JAEHYUN JUNG-HHH~!_ " jerit Taeyong, menandakan bahwa ia sampai dipuncak. Sperma Taeyong menyebar, mengenai perutnya, perut Jaehyun, dan dadanya sendiri. Sedangkan, penis Jaehyun mulai berkedut kedut juga, tapi Taeyong tidak sadar. Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, membiarkan orang yang ia gagahi saat ini menikmati pelepasannya.

"Bergerak lagi, Jae- _ie_ ~ kan adik kecil yang di analku belum ngasih aku susu." Taeyong merengek manja saat ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan cairannya.

Tak menjawab omongan Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung menyodokkan penisnya keras ke _sweetspot_ Taeyong, membuat Taeyong menjerit kuat hingga tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering makin kering. Jaehyun kembali ke irama diatas batas maksimalnya, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Penis Taeyong sendiri pun sudah melemas, tidak sanggup berdiri tegak lagi.

Jaehyun terus menambah kecepatannya, dan Taeyong masih terus menjerit jerit nikmat walau penisnya sudah tidak bisa _hidup_ untuk saat ini. Penis Jaehyun mulai berkedut kedut, pertanda dirinya ingin klimaks. 5 sodokan dan Jaehyun klimaks. Dia tidak menjerit seperti Taeyong, hanya menggeram. Anal Taeyong banjir, tidak cukup menampung semua sperma yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun. Nafas Taeyong memburu, kelelahan menderanya.

Jaehyun menggulingkan diri disebelah Taeyong, tanpa melepaskan penisnya. Memeluk Taeyong, lalu membiarkan Taeyong tertidur di dadanya. Sebelum menyusul sang kekasih, Jaehyun bergumam,

" _Jaljayo, hyung. Neomu jeongmal, jeongmal, saranghaeyo._ "

.

.

 _"_ _It's kind of funny, I only have you. But sometimes, I'm worse than a stranger to you. When in truth, I just wanna put my head in your arms, and be held by you."—EXO, Sing For You (2015)_

.

.

Johnny berbisik, "Sudah tidak berisik lagi, _guys_. Untung saja kamar Jaehyun-Mark maupun Taeyong-aku, sudah diberikan _semi egg-tray_. Jadi kamar mini rookies yang lumayan jauh dari kamar-kamar tadi tidak akan mendengarkan suara nista seperti itu."

Taeil, Hansol, Yuta, Chittaphon, Doyoung, dan Mark hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke ruang tengah bersama Johnny dengan diam diam. Sambil mengutuk Taeyong yang menjerit terlalu keras daritadi.

.

.

 _"_ _You are the courage to make me live again, you lent me your shoulder. I believe in you because we can share in this. When we're facing sadness, one more time."—NCT U sub B, Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Without You (2016)_

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

.

[A/N]:

GUIS BAGAIMANA INI 2K+ AND 1,3K+ ISINYA FULL NAENA?

Apa kalian puas? Ini makan 9 pages beneran deh. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat naena bxb xD biasanya gs. Oiya, ini sequelnya Sunshine, ya. WKWKWK. Mudah mudahan kalian basah beneran /eh/. Karena aku juga basah ngetik ini! (basah karena ac di kelas mati. Kegerahan. Yaelah.).

Aku nga mau banyak bacot, karena sebenernya dari pertama ngetik ini sekitar jam 9, sampe selese sekitar jam 3, aku belum makan sama sekali. Aku mau makan, laper x3.

 _Lastly, review please?_

.

.

Xoxo,

 **Jaehyurn**

 **(13** **th** **of May, 2k16)**


End file.
